Hotel Paradise
by JS Abhi
Summary: Only because you don't believe in it, doesn't mean it don't exist.


**A/N In this story, Dushyant is not in CID. Italic letters are considered as flashback parts.**

**One more important thing to note : I've heard about a similar story from my friend so I decided to pen it down. I've made like, a lot changes but still, the original plot doesn't belong to me. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Three hours have passed since Daya was back home. As soon as he had entered the home, he had went to his bedroom and locked it from inside. He didn't talk to Abhijeet. Had not even looked at him and when Abhijeet had called out his name, he said he was tired and wanted to stay alone for sometime. But now it was getting on Abhijeet's nerves because hours have passed and Daya is not out of his room yet. So he finally gives in and walks towards Daya's room. He knocks on the door with his knuckles as he calls out for his pal.

"Daya?..Jage hue ho?..Yaar darwaza kholo." There was no reply from the other side which made Abhijeet speak in irritation. "Yaar Daya, jabse aae ho, andar ho. Mujhse theek se baat tak nahi ki. Kya hua kya hai, haan?" He was going to knock on the door again but stopped as Daya had already opened the door. Abhijeet noticed angst over his face. He was going to say something when Daya yelled in a low tone.

"Yaar kya hai tumhara? Pehle hi dimaag ghuma hua hai mera, aur kyun ghuma rahe ho?"

Abhijeet exclaimed in confusion as he quoted him. "Are! Maine kya kiya?..Aur case solve hogaya hai na. Fir ab kyun tumhara "dimag ghuma hua hai"?'" Daya clicked his tongue in frustration and walked inside his room. Abhijeet followed him. "Bhaisahab, aap ek hafte baad ghar wapas aa rahe hai. Aur vo bhi yeh murjhaya hua chehra leke. Na koi 'Hi' na koi 'Hello'. Bas keh diya ke 'mujhe akela chod do'."

Daya jumped face-down on his bed while Abhijeet sat beside him. "Ab bataega bhi ke hua kya hai?"

Daya sighed. "Agar sach bataya toh yakin karoge?"

Abhijeet said in jest. "Ab agar tum kahoge ki raaste mein tumhari mulakat kinhi aliens se hui, toh shayad nahi karunga."

Daya looked at him with a jerk, then slowly sat up. He asked in a hesitant tone. "Aur agar kahu ki meri mulakat kisi bhoot se hui, toh?" Abhijeet's expressions stiffen. Daya gazed at him waiting for an answer, which he got when Abhijeet broke into a loud laughter. Daya hit him hard on his chest which made Abhijeet cough. Then he forwarded the glass of water kept on the side table to him, with those same annoyed expressions.

Abhijeet took it instantly and spoke in between coughs. "Abe tu..pagal hogaya hai kya?"

Daya pushed him behind. "Issliye mai tumhe nahi bata raha tha. Malum tha mujhe ke tum mera mazaq udaoge."

Abhijeet scrunched his nose as he murmured under his breath, "Pagal aadmi." Then said loudly. "Ab tu kahega ki tune bhoot dekha hai, toh mai toh hasunga hi na?"

"Abhijeet mai koi mazak nahi kar raha." Daya said in a very serious tone which now made Abhijeet believe that something is indeed wrong. "Acha theek hai", Abhijeet said, "Nahi hasta mai ab. Bata kya hua."

"Promise?" Daya asked, not sure. Abhijeet frowned. "Bata raha hai ya mai jau?" Saying so, he got up to leave but Daya held his wrist instantly. "Are nahi yaar, bata raha hun. Nahi toh ab dimaag fatt jaega mera."

Abhijeet sat down back. "Theek hai, batao."

So, Daya initiated. "Yaar case solve hone tak mai Amravati ke ek hotel mein ruka hua tha. Baaki sab toh Camp par hi theher gae the, par tum toh ache tarike jaante ho ki mujhe yeh Police camps bilkul pasand nahi." Abhijeet was listening to him attentively, so he continued looking satisfied. "Vahanpar theherne ke dusre hi din.."

...

_"Sir." The receptionist addressed a person. "We don't have any vacant rooms. Please understand."_

_The person frowned. "Your waiter informed me that there is a room available here and now you are saying this..?"_

_Daya heard the conversation going on between the two and turned towards them. "Sir." Daya said to the receptionist. "Isn't there a vacant room opposite of my room? Why don't you allow him to stay there? Isn't he paying enough?"_

_The receptionist looked at Daya in fear. He cleared his throat and then changed his expressions as he spoke strictly. "Dekhiye mister, vo room reserved hai." He turned his attention towards the other person. "Aur aap, please aap kisi aur hotel mein chale jaiye. Yahan aapko koi room nahi milegi."_

_The person spoke in anger. "Haan haan theek hai. Jaa raha hun. Vapas kabhi aapke hotel mein nahi aunga. Hunh!" Daya saw that person walking out from the place then he turned his attention towards the receptionist._

_"Aapne unse jhut kyun kahan?" He asked in confusion yet in anger. The receptionist sighed as he knew that Daya was a CID officer. "Sir, vo room theek nahi hai. Vahan koi nahi jata. Hum vo kamra band hi rakhte hai..."_

_"Kyun?", Daya asked. "Aisa kya hai uss kamre mein."_

_The receptionist shook his head negatively. "Kuch bhi nahi sir. Bas vahan ki marhamat nahi hui. Issliye voh kamra band rakhte hai. Aap bhi vahan mat jaeiye ga."_

_He nodded, though wasn't convinced with that explanation at all._

_..._

Daya glanced at Abhijeet. "Yaar uss waqt toh mai case ki tehkikat karne chala gaya. Jab wapas lauta toh pehle hi bahot raat ho chuki thi. Kuch gyara-sade gyara baje the."

Abhijeet nodded with a 'hmmm'

Daya continued. "Fir mujhe yaad aaya ke uss receptionist ne mujhe mere saamne vale kamre mein janekeliye mana kiya tha. Toh.."

Abhijeet interrupted in fake anger. "Toh bhaisahab vahi chale gae."

Daya clicked his tongue. "Yaar bich mein mat kato.."

...

_He walked towards the room opposite of his. He tried opening it's door but it was jammed, so he started observing it. He noticed that there was a peephole on the door but the glass over it was broken. Therefore, one could get the exact view of the inside. He peeped through the peephole and saw that although the whole room was covered in darkness, the portion near the window and the bed was lit up because of the lights coming through the window. He turned his vision towards the window and.._

_..._

"Vahan pe ek ladki baithi hui thi. Uski peeth meri taraf thi aur mun khidki ki taraf. Usne ek bada saa gown pehna hua tha, safed rang ka."

Abhijeet frowned as if it wasn't a big deal. "Koi aam ladki hogi. Tune kamra kholkar dekha kya?"

Daya sighed.

...

_He tried to open the door thinking that girl was in danger. Even tried breaking the lock. He couldn't break the door because he didn't want to create a scene as there were other common people who were staying on this floor. Then he remembered. His gun! He left from there towards his room to bring his gun and silencer. He thought, if he breaks the lock with the help of a silenced gun, he can easily get in._

_He was going to shoot over the door knob when heard.._

_"Nahi khulega sir." He turned around with a jerk and saw the manager of that hotel standing there. "Voh door nahi khulega."_

_Daya was surprised to see the manager there at this time but he maintained his stiff expressions as he asked him. "Kyun nahi khulega? Aisi kya khaas baat hai iss darwaze mein?"_

_"Kuch toh khaas hai sir." The manager smirked."Joh aapko kabhi nahi samjhega."_

_Daya looked at him in anger. "Manager sahab, aisa aajtak koi bhi darwaza nahi bana joh 'Daya' se na khule."_

_The manager grinned at him evilly. "Acha sir? Toh theek hai. Dikhaiye mujhe yeh darwaza kholkar."_

_Daya looked at him keenly then turned his attention back towards the door. He shot the bullet over it's knob but there was no effect. He was shocked to see that when heard manager's mocking laughter. In anger, he kicked the door hardly to break it open and he was indeed succeeded when the door flung open. But to Daya's surprise, there was no one in the room. Even the window was closed and thick dust had covered the whole area._

_"Yeh..yeh kaise mumkin hai?"_

_He was observing each and every detail of the room though was in extreme shock because moments ago he saw a girl sitting near the window in a long white gown and now there are no traces of anyone in the room. He even observed the door which didn't even had a scratch over it inspite of being kicked so hard. It's screws were also on their place, unharmed._

_"Kuch mila kya sir?" The manager asked, teasing him. Daya turned towards him and came out of the room. "Tum mere piche andar nahi aae?"_

_The manager snickered. "Hunh! Marna hai kya?"_

_Saying so, he left from there and as soon as he left from there, the door got closed with a loud noise making Daya flinch. He kept looking at the door for a long time. _

_"Yahan par kuch na kuch toh gadbad hai.." He murmured._

_..._

"Tune wapas darwaza kholne ki koshish ki?" Abhijeet asked instantly making Daya stop again.

He shook his head affirmatively. "Haan, ki thi. Magar firse vahi.. darwaza khula hi nahi. Maine voh darwaza vapas todne ki bhi koshish ki magar kuch bhi nahi hua."

Abhijeet said while thinking. "Kamal hai..zarur uss manager ne hi kuch kiya hoga.."

"Mujhe bhi pehle yahi laga tha, issliye mai uss manager ke piche bhi gaya tha badmein magar uska toh kahi namonishan nahi tha."

"Fir?"

"Fir.." He said in a low tone. "Fir mujhe achanak se itni neend aai ke mai apne kamre mein sone chala gaya. Dusre din jab aankh khuli toh maine sabse pehle CCTV footage check kiya. Aur.."

"Aur?"

He said in a very slow tone. "Boss tum yakin nahi karoge, uss footage mein sirf mai tha. Uss manager ka koi ata pata hi nahi tha. Vo uss footage mein kahi bhi nahi tha Abhi..kahi bhi nahi."

Abhijeet frowned. "Aisa kaise ho sakta hai Daya? Yaar shayad vo video morphed ho?"

Daya said in annoyance. "Tumhe lagta hai ki mai vo sab check nahi karunga? Maine kiya boss magar vo videos morphed nahi thi."

"Tune uss manager se puch tach ki?"

Daya shook his head negatively. "Uhun. Voh uss din hotel mein aya hi nahi..aur fir mai wapas humare case mein ulaj gaya." Abhijeet shook his head in disappointment but Daya continued. "Uss din case solve hogaya tha toh hum sab log shaam ko hi nikalne vaale the. Mai wapas apne room par pahocha toh.."

...

_"Aaj toh aakhri din hai." Daya thought. "Aaj toh kuch na kuch karna hi padega. Kaise pata lagau ki voh ladki kaun thi?! Iss Freddy ko manager ke piche bheja hai, abhi tak phone nahi aya uska. Pata nahi kahan soo raha hai." Frustrated, he moved towards the door opposite of his. He once again peeked through the peephole but this time the only thing visible to his eyes was the 'Blood Red Colour'. For the first time he experienced an epiphany of this being more than just kidnapping. But..but the room wasn't even visible. Nothing was..except the deep red colour._

_He was startled by the sudden ringing of his phone. He picked it up instantly. "Haan Freddy. Kuch pata chala?.." He clicked his tongue in anger as he heard from the other side. "Yeh kya keh rahe ho Freddy? Aisa kaise ho sakta hai? Hotel ke register mein toh uska yahi address likha hua hai. Aur tum keh rahe ho ki voh makan bekaar, tuta hua pada hai? Tumhara dimaag toh theek hai?" He then listened to what Freddy had to say and sighed. "Theek hai. Chodo. Mai hi ata hun vahan par. Rukna tum vahi." Saying so, he cut the call._

_He kept looking at the door for some moments then left from there after collecting his accessories from his own room. He reached at the parking lot and accelerated his car._

Daya stopped to take a breathe. Abhijeet was still listening to him very carefully, now he was also taking interest in Daya's story. Daya picked up the glass of water from the side-table and drank a few sips. Then he said in a very serious tone. "Boss, iske aage mai tumhe jo kuch bhi batane jaa raha hun, dhyaan se sunna. Koi roktok nahi, koi objection nahi aur na hi koi mazak."

Abhijeet gave him an irritated look but nodded anyways saying. "Mai kahan tujhe rok raha hun?"

Daya imitated him before continuing as. "Vahan se nikalne ke baad, do minute ki duri par hi meri gaadi kharab ho gai. Mujhe itna gussa aaraha tha ke pucho mat. Maine turant vahan ke ek nazdiki garage par phone kiya, Google ki madat se. Uss mechanic ne mujhe joh bataya, Abhi yakin nahi karoge.."

_"Sahab." The car mechanic addressed Daya. "Aapki gaadi ko theek hone mein sirf pandrah minute lagenge. Tab tak aap please intezaar kariyega."_

_Daya nodded. "Theek hai..zara jaldi."_

_"Vaise sahab.." the other mechanic called him. "Aap yahan ke toh nahi lagte. Shaher ke hai kya?"_

_Daya nodded once again. "Haan..Mumbai se aya hun."_

_The mechanic smiled proudly. "Mujhe laga hi tha..Sahab, agar aapko yahan par koi bhi madat chahiye ho na toh hume bata dijiyega. Yahan par bahot chalta hai humara."_

_Daya smiled at him but then it struck him. "Acha bhai..zara ek baat batana." The mechanic turned his attention towards Daya. "Jee sahab kahiye."_

_"Yahan par paas hi mein ek hotel hai.. 'Hotel Paradise'..kuch bata sakte ho uske baaremein? Yaane ke vahan kuch gadbad ho ya.."_

_But the mechanic interrupted him in confusion. "Are sahab yeh aap kya keh rahe hai? Vo hotel toh saat saal pehle hi band ho gaya tha. Aag lag gai thi vahan par."_

_Daya looked at him in shock. "Yeh kya keh rahe ho tum? Shayad tumhe koi galat faimi.."_

_"Nahi sahab.." The other mechanic interrupted. "Kush bilkul sahi keh raha hai. Uss hotel ko band hue saalo ho gae. Kisi ladki ki vajah se aag lagi thi vahan par."_

_Daya looked at him with a jerk. "Kisi..ladki ki wajah se?"_

_He nodded. "Jee sahab. Uss ladki ne aatmahatya karne ki koshish ki thi. Aapne aapko jalaliya tha usi hotel ke kisi kamre mein. Raat ka time tha sahab aur tab toh yahan koi suvidhae bhi nahi thi. Dekhte hi dekhte pure hotel ko aag lag gai. Bas bees logonko bacha liya gaya baaki sab toh jalke raakh ho gae."_

_Daya shook his head in frustration. "Aisa kaise ho sakta hai Kush jee. Mai toh abhi usi hotel mein theher raha hun aur aap keh rahe hai ki aisa koi hotel hi nahi hai?"_

_Kush gave a look to his partner the turned towards Daya. "Sahab, shayad aapko vehem hua hai." Daya looked at him in anger and was going to day something when Kush continued instantly. "Lekin koi nahi..Aap chaliye mere saath. Hum chalkar dekhte hai ki aapne sachimein yeh hotel dekha hai yah aapko vehem hua hai."_

_Daya nodded, looking convinced with that. "Theek hai. Chaliye.."_

_Kush took his own Jeep which was parked nearby and with Daya went in the direction Daya asked him to. When they reached their destination, Kush smirked whereas Daya was too shocked and confused. He got down from the jeep immediately._

_There was no hotel present there but a devastated, broken and burnt building. _

_"Aisa..aisa kaise ho sakta hai?" Daya whispered to himself. He couldn't believe his eyes. _

_"Kaha tha na sahab." Kush said, proudly. "Hume iss pure jagah ki jaankari hai. Aapki aankhein shayad dhoka kha gai." _

_Daya looked at him and then again looked back at the building. He took steps ahead towards the gate which also was burnt. To his surprise, his bag and other accessories were dangling over it. He picked them up and showed those to Kush. "Meri aankon ne koi dhoka nahi khaya Kush."_

_Kush jerked his head, "Sahab, kya aapke paas koi saboot hai ki aap yahi reh rahe the?"_

_Daya shook his head in frustration. "Nahi yaar magar..mai yahan reh chuka hun..Mai sach keh raha hun.. Shayad yahan ka koi rehne vala hume yeh bata sake ke exactly yahan par hua kya hai?"_

_Kush shook his head in disappointment. "Nahi sahab, yahanpar kisise na puchiyega. Sab toh yahi kahenge ki aap aatmaon ke jahanse mein aa gae."_

_Daya furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Kya matlab?"_

_Kush sighed. "Vaise toh mujhe yahan ki kahaniyon par zara bhi bharosa nahi hai magar, yahan ke log kehte hai ki yahan par abhi bhi unn mare hue logonki aatma bhatakti hai. Issiliye toh yeh jagah abhi bhi vaise ki vaisi hi hai. Koi kharidna nahi chahta...Kahaniya toh yeh bhi kehti hai ki uss mari hui ladki ki aankhein laal thi. Ekdum khoon jaisi laal."_

_Daya looked at him in shock. He murmured under his breath. "Khoon jaisi laal aankhein?.." He gulped. "Blood red..?"_

_..._

Abhijeet sighed. "Daya shayad vo mechanic bhi jhut.."

Daya shook his head instantly. "Maine uss pure area mein puchtach ki Abhi..magar sabhi ne yahi kahan. Yahi kahani batai. Uss hotel ke register mein bhi maine jitne bhi logonke address dekhe tha, jitne bhi adresses mujhe yaad the, maine unn sabke ghar puchtach ki. Unn sabne kaha ki unke parivaar vale ussi accident mein maare gae. Unhone mujhe photo bhi dikhai aur boss..yakin mano..maine unn saare logonko uss hotel mein dekha tha. Kuch logonse baate bhi ki thi aur kuch logonse toh haath bhi milaya tha."

Abhijeet frowned at him. "Aisa kaise ho sakta hai Daya. Yeh zarur koi afwaa.."

"Afwaa nahi hai Abhi." Daya yelled. "Maine sachmein puri chaanbeen ki yaar magar kuch bhi nahi mila. Voh sab bilkul ek illusion jaisa tha..Aur..aur uss ladki ki aankhein.." He looked at Abhijeet. "Log kehte hai ki uss ladki ki aankhein laal hai Abhi..Aur uss raat maine jab uss peephole se uss kamre mein jhakne ki koshish ki thi tob mujhe bhi laal ke siwa aur kuch nahi dikhai diya..Matlab samjhte ho iska?"

Abhijeet nodded, gulping down. A long silence prevailed in the room with neither of them making any kind of movement. Daya was waiting for Abhijeet's response whereas Abhijeet was wondering what to utter or even think of because it was very hard to believe in that story, but it was Daya who was saying this. And out of all people out there, Daya is the only person Abhijeet trusts blindly and if he is saying these things, Abhijeet has to believe him. Of course, Daya isn't the kind of guy who believe in ghost stories, so it really makes Abhijeet go deep inside his mind to think of a relevant answer or query.

"Abhi." Abhijeet snaps his head up as he hears more. "Yaar kuch toh bolo..Tumhe kahi yeh toh nahi lag raha na ke mai jhut.."

Abhijeet interrupts him instantly. "Nahi Daya, mujhe tumpar pura yakin hai..Par yaar yeh sab kuch..Yakin nahi ho raha hai mujhe ke kuch aisa bhi ho sakta hai."

Daya takes a deep breath and glances over the wall-clock. "Jaane do..iss baremein baadmein baat karenge. Filhaal chalo, mujhe kuch khilao. Bahot bhuk lag rahi hai mujhe. Vaise hi iss sabne mera dimaag kharab karke rakh diya hai, ab aur nahi sochna mujhe issbaremein."

Abhijeet nods and stands up. "Sahi keh rahe ho..Mujhe bhi nahi sochna chahiye. Chalo niche. Lunch taiyar hi hai, bas garam karna hai."

...

Whereas on the other side, a person enters a hotel and straightaway goes towards the reception.

"My name's Dushyant Hemraaj." The person says. "Can I get a room for one?"

The receptionist nods. " Welcome to_ 'Hotel Paradise' _Sir!"

* * *

**A/N THE END**

**So, how did it go? And did you solve the mystery of Blood Red coloured eyes? If you did, tell me about it in your review. : )**

**Did you like this OS? Was it good or was it boring? Please do give me truthful answers. **

**Thanks for reading this OS. **

**Take care,**

**Janhvi.**


End file.
